my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seer
Overview Seers are a special species of human beings with supernatural sight that enables them to receive visions of the future, the past and the present as well as relevant knowledge of the object they touch. legend said that the first seer ever exist was a woman named ophelia with an eye that could see sign of future. when god gave her the vision that her entire village would be destroyed, she tried to warn the villagers and the whole village was consumed during the volcanic eruption of velsius. the event was too much for her to bear that she turned blind and was able to see into the future afterward. as more vision were made, ophelia soon felt tired and hanged herself, passing her power to her descendant and other followers. up to the 21st century, there are only less than 10 true seers alive, one of whom is Ethan Morgan, who is also the youngest as most of the other has passed 50 by the end of season 1 Powers A Seer's primary ability is psychometry. When a Seer receives a premonition, their eyes glimmer bleach white until the vision ends. While experiencing premonitions, they are unable to observe what is in front of them. In order to utilize their powers, they need to touch an object with supernatural history or paranormal energy. During the vision, they receive any particular knowledge about the object or person they come in physical contact with. Their abilities can go to the object's origins and purposes. For a supernatural being, they learn about the being's past, present, future or intentions. According to Benny's Grandma, a Seer's powers start to manifest around puberty, but it is unknown where they inherit their powers from. Although their powers activate almost unexpectedly, there are cases when they willingly receive visions. Also, Seers seem to be telepathic to some extant through this power, shown when Ethan gathers more information than shown onscreen, which would explain that visions are simply more than images. They also seem to possess the ability to see ghosts as Ethan was the only one who could see Coach Ed, or the Spirit tentacles of the ghosts of the nerds he tortured in his life. Seer's can also detect demonic possession and can participate in the exorcism without difficulty Seer's are also more resilient to at least some forms of mind control than humans, as Ethan was able to resist Lucia's powers till she directly targeted him. There visions can also liberate them, as shown when Ethan's vision broke her spell over him. They are also more resilient to Possession, at least by ghosts. When a hunter (or fairy) walk with a Seer, their power will increase to the point of releasing an astral shield to protect others. They are the only species capable of seeing "The Sign", one of the darkest most gravest of marks that allow a Seer to detect dark presences. It is also reported that Seer's can read the Akashic Record; a universal almanac of being, event existence and all encapsing human/human related knowledge. An infinite encyclopedia which only the most powerful of Seer's can not only access for scholastic purposes. But can, in practice, physically replicate the effects of it's storied topics. Known Seers *Ethan *Nostradamus ( real historical figure/dark warlock/seer) Category:Creatures Category:Ethan Category:Species